


You Should Know Better

by CaffienatedInsomnia



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adorable, Crush, F/F, Fluff, Raw - Freeform, Sasha Banks - Freeform, Tickling, bayley - Freeform, baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffienatedInsomnia/pseuds/CaffienatedInsomnia
Summary: Sasha and Bayley were binge watching a show, but they fell asleep. What happens when Sasha keeps trying to wake Bayley up?





	You Should Know Better

Sasha felt herself jolt awake at the feeling of something press against her shoulder. Shaking her head a bit, she turned to see Bayley resting peacefully on her shoulder. Taking in her surroundings, memories came flooding back now that she was back to the land of the living. Of course, Sasha was a hard sleeper and it always took her a moment to process waking up.

Groaning softly she remembered her and Bayley getting off work and Sasha insisting on driving back to their shared hotel room and binge watching Stranger Things since the older woman still hadn’t seen it. Apparently they had fallen asleep…

Sasha looked up at the tv screen and saw Eleven getting her new and improved badass make over.

“Bitchin.” She heard the television say and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, now fully awake.

_Gatta rewind. Bayley needs to see this part._

Pausing the tv she turned slightly and softly shook the brunette haired woman laying against her.

“Bayley, Bayley, wake up, you’re missing it!”

“Huh, wha…"Her friend blinked herself awake before immediately closing them again with a grimace. Sasha watched as her friend rolled off of her shoulder and into her lap causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Noo, let me sleep.”

Sasha snickered. “Nuh uh girl, you’re a night owl, you literally never sleep don’t you start tha-”

Bayley interrupted her by sleepily raising a phone into her face. The purple haired woman gasped in surprise and leaned her head back in order to not be hit. She shot a playful glare her direction before eyeing the screen. Her jaw dropped in disbelief when she saw the time read 5:00am.

“I- wha- no way!’

"Mhm. Yeah. You fell asleep three hours ago so I don’t wanna hear it.” Sasha could practically hear the triumphant smirk on the elder’s face. She pouted before lowering her gaze back to her sleepy friend, who was in fact, smiling in victory.

Sasha felt tingles course throughout her body when Bayley snuggled closer to her and pressed her cheek into her bare stomach where her shirt had ridden up.

“I- at least go to bed, dork.”

“No, shh, I’m sleeping, you’re being rude.”

“Bayley.”

Suddenly, there was a hand in Sasha’s face. She wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a soft slap or a finger to her lips to shush her, but the hand slowly fell again as her friend inevitably approached slumber.

“No more talking… Only sleep…”

_Ugh, she’s so adorable it’s offensive._

Sasha continued to stare at the other woman who already seemed to have fallen back into dream land. She smiled fondly before she shivered, realizing how chilly it was all of a sudden. Why was she cold? Looking down at them she noticed that Bayley had stolen all the covers and was currently snuggled up in them all nice and cozy. Of course.

Sasha smiled mischievously, unable to contain herself. Sleepy, grumpy Bayley was just so cute; she wanted to see more of it. She was cold anyway, so she shouldn’t feel bad about messing with her for just a little longer…

“Will you at least share the covers? God, Bayley.” Sasha pouted, once again shaking her sleeping friend. It took everything she had not to smile and squeal like a school girl when she received an angry, groggy grunt in response.

“Bayleyyy, I’m cold.”

At that Bayley growled again and turned away from her, snuggling deeper into the covers. Sasha waited a moment, still wearing the same scheming smile before quickly grabbing the blanket and ripping it off of her completely. She saw her friend’s eyes shoot open before giving her one of the scariest death glares she thinks she’s ever received. Smiling innocently at her, she immediately threw the covers back over her head, covering herself as well in the process.

The purple haired wrestler tried to contain her nervous laughter as she looked down at poor Bayley, face completely covered. A moment passed and there was still no movement from her friend, making her a bit on edge.

_Oh God, I’m in for it now._

Another tense moment passed and Sasha started to think maybe she was going to let it slide and just sleep before she finally heard her mumble something she couldn’t quite make out. It sounded somewhere along the lines of ‘you fiend’, but she couldn’t be sure.

She wouldn’t be able to ask though, because all of a sudden there were fingers jabbing into her  _very_  sensitive ribs. Screeching, she jumped up and tried to push her off, but her friend latched onto her, an arm firmly around her waist. Sasha hollered and tried to control her laughter as finger nails danced along her ribs. She desperately tried to reach the brunette’s with her own nails but suddenly she was lifted and before she knew what was happening she landed with a loud  _huff!_  on the carpeted floor.

_D-Did she just Bayley to belly me!?_

“Do you tap!?” She barely registered Bayley’s voice as she helplessly tried fighting back, but it was a bit hard to even move with the covers now tangled between them.

“N-Never!” She cried out in laughter, at this point barely able to breathe.

Bad decision.

Throwing most of the blanket out of the way, Bayley used a single arm to pin her down and continued to relentlessly dig her nails into her ribs. Sasha let out another scream and desperately flailed her arms around to shove her away, anything to create some kind of distance for her advantage. All her attempts to turn the situation around and be the one to tickle torture Bayley were all feeble, so it didn’t take long for Sasha to reach her limit.

“O-Okay I’m sorry! Bayley Staaaahp!” Finally, this  _cruel_  and  _unusual_ punishment stopped as she felt the nails leave her side. Sasha looked up with tears in her eyes as Bayley stood and crossed her arms.

“That’s what I thought. You should know better than to mess with me when I’m sleeping.” The brunette growled while squinting devilishly down at her before walking off, presumably to the bedroom.

Sasha shakily got on her knees as she watched her stomp away. Her body felt hot, tingly, and  _God_ , why couldn’t she catch her breath? She shook her head trying to clear it before slowly rising to her feet and following her best friend.

She arrived in time to see the taller woman face plant onto her bed, causing her to chuckle when she noticed her legs weren’t fully on the mattress. She thought about messing with her again, but ultimately decided against it. Living sounded nice.

Sasha crawled into her own bed and let the sheets engulf her body. She peeked up at Bayley who she knew was probably already back to softly snoring and she couldn’t help but once again, smile.

Sasha kind of regretted making them leave the couch. The thought of them cuddling and napping together like that sounded really… nice. It was worth it, however. She loved seeing that side of Bayley. She was just so cute. Grumpy, sleepy Bayley.

God, all this smiling was making her mouth really sore.


End file.
